


Real Monsters

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's a poem





	Real Monsters

Digging into the trenches,  
I hold my position.  
Grasping my gun close,  
The swarms can be heard for miles.

These monsters cry out for blood,  
Consuming in an endless feast.  
Dragging their feet ever closer,  
My weapon at the ready.

Now upon my safe haven,  
The line I hold is now fading.  
It's time to stand up,  
Taking my aim with eyes closed.

My gun fires across the battlefield,  
Out of ammo, my eyes open  
The monsters lay dead,  
In shock, they resemble me.


End file.
